towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Toa-of-Wiki Fanfiction Diskussion:Mitarbeiter des Monats
Jo. Ich fühle mich geehrt, dadurch, dass helios mich nominiert hat. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] 'Leiter der Fanfiction Monsterwiki' 16:56, 8. Jun. 2009 (UTC) YHabe ich getan, weil du, meiner Meinung nach sehr viel geleistet hast, und es verdient hast. Außerdem bist du gut im helfen. Was mich im moment SEHR WUNDERT; IST; DASS AREIKNOWYOU MICH NOMINIERT HAT (dank an AreiknowYou); ABER IRGENDJEMAND HAT DIE NOMINIERUNG WIEDER GELÖSCHT. ICH WÜRD GERN WISSEN; WER DAS WAR! Aleso, der kann es mir ruhig sagen.[[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|'Gelu']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Helios, der Toa der Sonne|', der Gesandte von Iconox']] 18:51, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Es kann sehr, sehr möglich sein, dass ein unangemeldeter Bionicle-Hasser das gemacht hat.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 19:45, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Guckt doch einfach in die Versionsgeschichte... [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] So langsam verschwindet alles von Norik![[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 13:09, 23. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Les mal seinen Blog. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] '''goes' [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 16:19, 23. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab meine Meinung zurückgenommen und auf Matoro kopiert, weil das Garrzo angezettelt hat. Ich glaub, ich rede nicht mit jemanden, der meine Geschichten schlecht empfindet.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'L']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'ee']] 14:25, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Du redest nicht mit jemandem der deine Geschichten kritisiert (okay man hätte es anders formulieren können)? In einem Wiki sollte man schon kritikverträglich s ein. Garrzo hat das alles angezettelt? Klar wenn er Geschichten so kritisiert muss ers ja gewesen sein. >:D [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] [[Benutzer Blog:MakutaBX|'(Blog)']] Viro verliert, och mann! [[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Eis']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'gafna']]right|25px 13:29, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Zur Zeit darf man nur nominieren [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 11:56, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Damit kann ich mich bei Matoro entschuldigen, dass ich ihn als jemand mit Gefühlsschwankungen genannt haben.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Eis']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'gafna']]right|30px 19:53, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Da hab ich wieder weniger Chancen auf den Sieg...[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Eis']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' gafna']]right|30px 15:39, 8. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe für dich gestimmt. '''Vi' ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 11:50, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ich danke Bima, dass er für mich gestimmt hat. Ich werde alles tun, um weiter hier online gehen zu können, trotz verbot. Dieses Wiki bedeutuet mir einfach zu viel. [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne |'Rollback Helios']] (Talk)30px Achtung: Ab sofortbin ich hier nicht mehr inaktiv! Ich bin wieder aktiv, aber ich darf weniger on als vorher! Ich werde auch meine Seite bald ändern! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne |'Rollback Helios']] (Talk)30px Nix zu danken. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 11:51, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Somit hab ich ein weiteren Monat verloren. Nächstes Mal werd ich nicht mal teilnehmen, wegen Bima's Supermoc und den Topstorys, die es hier gibt, aber nicht von mir sind.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 08:18, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich wünschte, Abstimmungen unangemeldeter Benutzer gilden nicht.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 08:25, 19. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich merk schon, ich bin nicht gerade beliebt in diesem wiki! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne |'''Rollback Helios]] (Talk)30px Nach einer Abstimmung wären das Bima ich und 10000 andere Benutzer auch nicht, denn wir wurden nicht einmal nominiert! Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 15:07, 23. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Man ich bin gerührt[[Benutzer:Axonnmaster|'Axoma']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Axonnmaster|'der 1. General der']] [[Impervio X-T3v(BoD)|'Impervio X-T3v']] 11:26, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Ich nominiere Skorpi wegen seiner FRÜHEREN ARBEIT und deswegen, weil er freundlich ist und weil er wieder an seiner Geschichte schreiben wird.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Lost']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 16:04, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wow, hab nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich unbeliebt bin. Aber ich will euch nicht somit antörnen, mich zu nominieren.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'''Puget]] 08:57, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bitte beschwer dich nicht, du wurdest meines wissens nach sogar schon nominiert, ich wurde noch gar nicht nominiert und ich mach hier wirklich sehr viel. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 10:04, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Jetzt wurdest du nominiert.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Puget']] 10:12, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Tut mir leid, aber ich kann auch bloß für einen stimmen - und es liegt auch ganz bestimmt nicht an dir Arel; ich mag hier wirklich alle sehr gern... Ach, warum nur immer diese Entscheidungen?! Glaub mir, wenn ich könnte würd ich einfach alle nominieren... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 10:38, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Äh Skorp, was meinst du mit siehe Disku? Wenn du diese meinst, dann wollte ich dich nicht antörnen, mich zu nominieren.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Puget']] 15:23, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Sonst hätte ich keinen nominiert, und ich glaube du hättest da noch gefehlt. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 15:25, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hmm... danke Waruru, aber eigentlich war das nicht nötig. Ich wollte eigentlich warten wie lange es dauert, bis mich jemand von sich aus nominiert XD [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 17:41, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Äh, aber ich hab dich doch von mir aus nominiert... *grübel* (Was immer du mir damit sagen möchtest...) Oder spielst du jetzt gar auf meinen Kommentar hier auf der Disku an? Ist es das? Wenn ja, dann hier mein Erklärungsversuch wie folgt: Den Beitrag auf der Disku hab ich erstellt, nachdem ich deine und Arels "kleine Konversation" darüber gelesen hab, dass Arel denkt er sei hier unbeliebt weil keiner ihn nominiert hat oder so (so zumindest hab ich das aus seinem Beitrag herausgelesen). Und demzufolge hatte ich auch ein schlechtes Gewissen Arel gegenüber und das Bedürfnis, meine Entscheidung zu deinen Gunsten ihm gegenüber zu rechtfertigen. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 21:00, 6. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Klar antworte ich noch XD, ich war nur gestern nicht da. Wenn das so ist, dann ist mein erster Kommentar nicht mehr gültig XD Danke, obwohl das jetzt auch egal ist, ich gewinne sowieso nicht, ich bin ja angeblich so ein schlechter Admin, ich mach eh alles falsch. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 09:12, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Quatsch, du bist kein schlechter Admin. Aber du bist auch bloß ein Mensch... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 09:22, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Mein ich auch, aber anscheinend darf man als Admin nur Maschiene sein. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 09:32, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Maschine? Ha Ha Ha. "Wie Lustig". Bedank dich einfach bei Waruru, dass er dich nominiert hat und damit ist die Sache gegessen. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 11:26, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Matoro, hör mal bitte auf, Bima andauernd anzugreifen. [[User:Nathanael1711|'''Nathanael]] (talk) 12:31, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Danke an Nath, das war ein wahresd Wort. Aber ich schreibe es jetzt auch noch einmal, lasse dein Agresionen einfach mal zu Hause und beruhige dich wieder. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 12:34, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Gut, damit ist das hier wohl beendet. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 12:55, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) MdM-Wahl Oktober... @ Arel: Hör mal, du bist doch kein Trottel... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 12:14, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Mit Trottel mein ich: *Ich schreib nicht gute Geschichten *Ich bin schlecht in der Schule *Ich verknall mich immer in die falsche [[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Puget']] 18:46, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Meine Antwort darauf: * Du schreibst durchaus gute Geschichten, da du allerdings (wie du selbst einmal gesagt hast) in Deutsch nicht ganz so sicher bist, unterlaufen dir eben hin und wieder mal Fehler - ein Beispiel: Du wechselt häufiger zwischen Vergangenheit und Gegenwart hin und her; das kann auf Dauer eben verwirrend wirken. Aber vom Gedanken her sind deine Geschichten auf jeden Fall super (auch wenn ich - zumindest eine - bis jetzt zwar gelesen, aber noch nicht bewertet habe - wie ich ehrlicherweise zugeben muss) * Mach dir nichts draus, ich war in der Schule auch kein Spitzenschüler; ich bin mit den Noten immer irgendwo zwischen 3, 4... und manchmal auch 5 bis 6 herumgedümpelt. Also von daher bist du nicht der Einzige... * Auch hier bist du nicht der Einzige - ich hab mich in 7 Jahren, in mindestens ein Dutzend verschiedene Mädchen verknallt und bin in mindestens ein Dutzend Fällen bitter von diesen enttäuscht (sprich: entweder betrogen oder einfach sitzen gelassen worden) Schon mal was von "One-Night-Stand" gehört? So nämlich sah mein Liebesleben bis vor kurzem noch aus (so lange kenn ich meine jetzige Freundin schließlich auch noch nicht - und ich bin jetzt 20). Und, wie alt bist du? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 19:20, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Das ist ein Interresantes Thema. Da kann ich auch etwas zu sagen. Eine Freundin hat mich ein halbes Jahr lang betrogen bis ich sie endlarven konnte. Das hat für den heimlichen Freund im Krankenhaus geendet, wegen gebrochener Nase. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich gerade 17 Jahre alt. Dann ist eine Freundin, mit ihr war ich fast 2 1/2 Jahre zusammen bei einem Unfall tödlich verunglückt, ich hatte ab diesen Tag 2 Jahre die Finger von Mädchen gelassen. Dann wollte mir eine andere Freundin das Kind eines anderen andrehen, da habe ich aber nicht mitgespielt und gab ihr den Korb. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 19:51, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hm, also kann man wohl durchaus behaupten, dass auch dein Liebesleben nicht von Anfang an glatt gelaufen ist, was? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 19:59, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) So kann man es ausdrücken. Aber aus so etwas lehrnt man. Besonders habe ich gelehrnt Taxifahrer zu hassen, welche es zu eilig haben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 20:01, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Taxifahrer??? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 20:05, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ein Taxifahrer ist mit etwa 80 oder etwas mehr Kmh über eine grünr Fußgengerampel gerast und hat meine Freundin erwischt, sie war völlig hilflos. Drei Tage später ist sie im Krankenhaus den Verletzungen erlegen. An meinem 20. Geburtstag. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 20:15, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Oh, sch***!!! Also, das ist wirklich hart... Tut mir echt leid, wenn ich mit meiner Frage jetzt irgendwie alte Wunden wieder aufgerissen habe... Das wollt ich ehrlich nicht. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 20:26, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hast du nicht, bestimmt nicht. Ich habe gelehrnt mit dieser Situation zu leben. Ansonsten dürfte ich keine Geburtstage mehr feiern. Zudem ist sie fester Bestandteil meines Herzens und dort wird sie immer da sein. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 20:39, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Oha, das ist ja schlimm... naja, bei mir liefs auch nicht immer glatt, aber ich bin ja erst 16, da kann sich das Blatt ja noch wenden XD [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 21:20, 18. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin noch 12 und hab am 11. Dezember meinen dreizehntes Jubiläum. Aber eins würd ich gern wissen: Warum hat jetzt jeder aus dem Wiki Privatprobleme?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Puget']] 06:10, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Mein einziges Privatproblem ist momentan die schule :-P [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 09:46, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich ahtte diese Privatprobleme. Mometan läuft alles (ausser mein Internetanbier, die sind wohl nicht im Stande ihre Zusagen zu erfüllen) perfekt. Mit meiner jetzigen Freundin bin ich auch schon 3 Jahre glücklich. Also ist bei mir alles Private im Lod. Nur ein Kumpel hat gerade Private Probleme, aber bei dem seinen blicke ich nicht mehr durch, auch meine Freundin hat schon aufgeben ihm zuhelfen, da er sich nicht wirklich helfen lässt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 10:07, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC)